Birthday Surprises
by Randomgurl1123
Summary: This is a Narnia fic. It's Lucy's birthday, and everyone is having a celebration. Tumnus is finally going to tell Lucy that he loves her. How will she react? Is there someone else that wants Lucy as well? TumnusxLucy and slight OrieusxSusan
1. Her Birthday

Summary: Lucy is turning 16 years old, and Tumnus will finally tell her how he feels. How will she react? What is this special surprise Susan and Peter have gotten for Lucy? Who will get in the way of Tumnus and Lucy? Pairing: LucyxTumnus

**Her Birthday**

**Lucy**

My birthday is tomorrow! I am now finally 16 years old. It will be a wonderful birthday, with a big celebration. Balloons, and streamers, and everybody cheering and dancing. Mr. Tumnus said it will be like the old days, with fauns dancing around the fire to beautiful music. Mr. Tumnus promised a full day of fun the next day for my birthday. Peter and Susan have been planning something extra special, for I see them whispering in a corner sometimes, and then stopping whenever I get near. Oh, I am so happy. I am the Queen of Narnia, and I will be 16 years old!

**Tumnus**

I have loved Lucy since I first spoke to her at the lamp. Now she is turning 16 and I can finally tell her how I have felt. It has tortured me for years, her being so close, yet so young. She is happy all the time, compassionate, and she loves everyone. I just hope she loves me a little more. The day after tomorrow we will have a lovely day, I will show her my special spot in a meadow, and we will have a picnic. We can go swimming; Aslan knows how much she loves to swim. I will make it a special day for her, my Lucy, and at the end I will tell her I love her.

**Peter**

It is little Lucy's 16 birthday, it seems just yesterday we were playing hide and seek when she was 9. Susan and I have an extra special surprise for her, we are going to have a bonfire, and we will announce our surprise then. We all know that Mr. Tumnus loves Lucy, except Lucy herself. I am sure he will make his intentions known soon, for he loves her so much. I am glad Lucy will finally have man, well faun, that will treat her well and that she will like. Lucy is so naïve, that she doesn't realize almost every boy, or creature has vied for her attention, but she has solely devoted herself to Mr. Tumnus. She doesn't even know that Mr. Tumnus loves her. This will be an interesting birthday indeed.


	2. Birthday Party

Princess Whizbee: The first chapter was just a recap of what was happening. This chapter should have conversation.

Firstmorningdew: Really it is I who should welcome you into this story.

**Birthday Party**

**Lucy**

I woke up this morning and lept out of bed, knowing that today I would be 16, and I would have the best birthday party ever! Everyone I love will be there, and I get a birthday surprise! I wonder what it will be. As soon as I stepped out of my room, Susan ushered me into hers. She had a gorgeous dress waiting in there for me. I put it on, and she did my hair. We walked outside, and everyone, I mean literally everyone screamed

"Happy Birthday, Queen Lucy!"

I just beamed in happiness. I was carried to my throne (I could get used to this) and family by family people started bringing up presents. The pile was growing bigger and bigger. I can't believe so many people brought presents! After the pile had stopped growing larger, I stood up (I'm surprised they could see me over the pile) and said

"Thank you everyone, for the most wonderful birthday a girl could have."

"Luc, you haven't gotten all of your surprises yet." Said Peter.

"Really? I thought everyone coming was the sur- ASLAN!"

I ran, no bolted down the steps and lept on Aslan. He was here! For my birthday!

"Aslan, Aslan, Aslan! I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you dear one. Happy birthday."

He then whispered in my ear

"I'm not the only birthday surprise you're going to get."

**Tumnus**

She looks perfect, absolutely perfect. I want to leap up right now and kiss her to no end, but I

realize something. I'm not good enough for her. Someone as beautiful and happy as Lucy does not deserve a half-goat half-human like me. She deserves a prince. I can still tell her I love her, and give her a wonderful day tomorrow, but that will be it. I will not go any further. I love her, and it breaks my heart to say this. I just want what Lucy will want. She won't want someone like me.

Well, I gave her a Narnian flute for her birthday, something both of us will understand from the first time we met. I will teach her how to play it whenever she asks. Tomorrow I will show her the most beautiful spots on Narnia, and maybe even teach her to play. I hope she will enjoy it.


	3. The Day

HanyAny: I hope I can.

Firstmorningdew: An interview with concerned ones? Hmmm, that's not really what I was going for, but it works.

Princess Whizbee: Aslan can do anything!

**The Day**

**Tumnus**

I am so unbelievably nervous. Why couldn't I like a non-beautiful, non-amazing girl? So far today has gone wonderfully. We went to the beach and she wore an "interesting" thing called a swimming suit. I got to gaze as she wore it, showing her whole body, but covering everything private. I took her on a picnic after that, and we went down to a secret spot that I never showed anyone. It a beautiful meadow hidden by trees and bushes. We had our picnic there.

**Lucy**

This has been the most amazing day of my life. Mr. Tumnus has taken me places I've never heard of before. He took me to his "special spot" as I've dubbed it. Now he is teaching me how to play the Narnian flute, an absolutely beautiful instrument. It doesn't really sound beautiful when I play it though. When he plays it, oh when he plays it, it sounds magical.

Under Flute Spell

I can see a river, flowing wide and calm. Birds are in the air, and they chirp as I've never heard it before. I see people dancing around a fire. There is Mr. Tumnus, tall and proud. I feel different around him now. I can see something in his eye I've never seen before, and I am swept up in the dance, with him, Mr. Tumnus. As he leans closer and closer, the music surrounding me stops.

Back in Narnia

I quickly stood up.

"Mr. Tumnus what was that?"

"That, my dear, was the Narnian flute."

"Oh, how I want to learn to play like that."

"I will teach you"

I looked around, and I realized while I had been listening to the flute, night had fallen. Mr. Tumnus had lit a real fire. He said

"I will teach you the Narnian dances."

He began showing me how to dance. Being so close to him was intoxicating, and I realized what I felt for him – love.

"Mr. Tumnus, I have something to tell you." At the exact same time I said that he said

"Lucy, I have something to tell you."

I motioned for him to go first, and he took a deep breath, stepped back, and said

"Lucy, I love you. I have loved you since you were a little girl. You have lit up my life, and no matter what you do next, I will always love you."

**Tumnus**

The look she gave me as I delivered my little speech was priceless. The world fell away, and all I could see was Lucy. I did what I swore not to do-I kissed her.


	4. Working it Out

Chasity-Michelle: Updating…

HanyAny: I don't think that I can make the chapters longer. It would reveal to much to make them longer.

Sailormoon1982: I looked at it, it's pretty good. None of the stories are the same as fan fics though. I don't really think I want to join. Thanks for the suggestion.

Hermione- Draco Luver- I will definitely keep going.

**Working it Out**

**Lucy**

I just can't get enough of Mr. Tumnus. Everywhere we go, we hold hands. Every time I see him, I run up and kiss him. Everyone knows we are together.

Tonight, it is beautiful. I'm sneaking out to go see him. As I meet up with him, we kiss long, slowly. I lean closer, our kiss becoming more passionate. I hike up my shirt a little higher, our breathing becoming ragged. Suddenly, he pushes me away.

"No!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Lucy, you don't deserve a person like me. You deserve a handsome, human man. One that will take care of you, one that is completely human, not some half-animal like me."

"I see a handsome man. I see a man that will take care of me, and I see a man that has a good heart, one that loves me, one that I love. I don't care that you are half-animal. That has never mattered to me. What matters is that I love you."

"We will never be able to become … intimate… the same way you would with a human male. I am different. It will not work."

"I don't care! And I'm sure that it wouldn't be any different. I wouldn't know. Just shut up and kiss me."

I began kissing him again, hoping that he would respond. He didn't.

"Lucy…"

"Fine, we'll leave it at that for now. I just want to be with you."

**Tumnus**

I will find a way to become Lucy's dream man. I must find a way. I love her, so much. I cannot just let another person take her from me, but she can't be with me as I am a faun. I will find a way. I will devote my time to looking for potions that might change me into a human. I will do anything for her. Aslan has left, but I would've asked him otherwise. For now, I won't be with Lucy. No matter how much I love her.

**Lucy**

As I walk back to my room, my thoughts troubled, I am suddenly stopped by Danius, a centaur that serves Peter. He says gruffly

"What are you doing out so late, your majesty?"

"I am just out for a walk."

"Not anymore!"

He quickly pins me against a wall, pressing his mouth against mine harshly. I struggle, trying to get away from him. He brushes his hand across my breasts, down to the him of my shirt. He begins to pull it up, while I uselessly kick at him. Finally, he let me go, after he pulled his mouth from mine long enough for me to scream at him. I invoked my right as a queen to make him let me go, and I told him if he went any further that Peter would kill him.

"This is not the end of it. You will be hearing from me."

He drops me quickly, and I slide down the wall, trying not to sob. I will never go anywhere without a weapon again. What if he hadn't stopped? I would've been raped, and there would've been nothing I could do about it. Luckily, he didn't rape me. Should I tell someone about this? I will tomorrow. Now I just want to sleep.


	5. Decisions

BradenIsMyMonkey: Thank you. I hope you continue reading this.

Lady Eileen: No, General Orieus will be to preoccupied with Susan.

**Decisions**

**Mr.Tumnus**

For the next couple of days, both of us were to busy to even get an hour to be together. During this time, I decided, I will leave Lucy and go find the famed potion 'Desea' that will change any creature into a human. As far as I can tell, it is not that far away. I will do this for Lucy. I will leave a note, but I won't tell Lucy. I will never be able to leave Lucy if I'm looking at her beautiful face. As I was walked out of Cair Paravel carrying my gatherings, I heard a cry. It sounded like Lucy. I began running, or as much like running as I can do with these legs. A centaur had Lucy pinned against the wall in a bruising kiss, and he was stripping her clothes off. Any fool would realize this was against her will. I snapped.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LUCY!"

The centaur about leapt about two feet in the air away from Lucy. Lucy, sobbing, gathered her clothes and put them back on. The centaur grabbed her arm, and kissed her again. He smirked, looked at me, and said

"What are you gonna do about it, little faun?"

I launched myself at him, screaming and biting. He couldn't shake me off. Nobody can shake me off when I'm this mad. Lucy stared in fear and wonder, and that filled me with renewed anger. Somehow I gathered enough strength to snap his neck. I backed up in horror, as did Lucy. I killed somebody. **I** killed somebody. Now more than ever, I need to leave. First, I need to take care of Lucy. I walked her back to my home, and set her in my bed. I played the flute until she slept, and crept out, leaving the note in plain site, so that she would know what happened. All of this tore my heart apart. I began reliving conversations Lucy and I had

**Flashback**

"Mr. Tumnus, I don't care if you are a faun. Don't you understand!"

"You will care when our relationship gets serious."

"Susan and Orieus are perfectly happy, and they are very serious. Orieus is a centaur, which is even less human than a faun!"

At that time, I had no answer for her.

**Susan**

I will never know how both Orieus and I fit into this bed. I looked at the bed and I burst out laughing. He looked in the direction I had been looking as well, and he laughed. The whole bed was sunken in from his weight. In the middle of this laughing, he pulled me close and kissed me. This is what we were in the bed for right? Kissing, and maybe a little more? If we did this, I would marry Orieus. But was I ready to do this? I knew that my love would stop at any time if I needed to, but I'm not sure if I want to stop. The passion is enveloping me, and my mind is still crossed with indecision.

**A/N: Should I describe the scene between Susan and Orieus? Or do you just want TumnusxLucy? Remember to review!**


	6. Love and Despair

B.J- I'm taking a shot at it.

Remusgrl101- maybe he will, maybe he won't.

(my name here)- I'm sorry. The vote was SusanxOrieus. I'll put x's blocking romance scenes, if u want to skip it.

Princess Whizbee- I'm sorry. The vote was SusanxOrieus. I'll put x's blocking romance scenes, if u want to skip it. And I'm keeping the plot line moving quickly so it won't get boring. This will be a chapter dedicated to SusanxOrieus, and grief from Lucy.

BradenIsMyMonkey- Um, just so you know, its not Orieus who was attacking Lucy. It is an unknown centaur, who I named Danius. And I am doing the SusanxOrieus scene.

A/N- The vote was to do the scene between Susan and Orieus. If you do not want to read, skip everything between the X's in this chapter. You will only be missing sex.

**Love and Despair**

**Susan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What was there to decide? I loved Orieus, and I wanted to show him, by giving myself to him, physically and mentally. Everything went still as we began kissing again, passionately, fervently, knowing what was coming next. Slowly, sensually, he began pulling my clothes off, beginning with my shoes. He began kissing up my leg, his lips hot and wonderful. As he was going up, he was pulling my dress up with him. He finally got it off me, stopping to kiss me on the mouth on the way. I could not believe how unbelievably aroused I was, and how aroused he obviously was.

I was shivering in my underclothes, and he slowly began pulling them off as well. I was completely exposed, arms across my chest, blushing furiously.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm _very _sure." I replied, voice thick with lust and love.

He decided to foreplay, as it was my first time. He trailed his fingers down my body, down to my core, and as soon as his fingers hit, I gasped and began moaning softly. He began massaging my sweet spot, and I began moaning very loudly. I was getting very wet, and his fingers hot and slick. An extremely pleasurable feeling was building. The feeling was getting more and more, and pressure was building… and then he stopped. My breathing was still ragged, and I was more aroused than I had ever been.

He surprised me by entering me very slowly. Oh it hurt. He was an average size, but anything was big for me. The searing pain went on and on, but he thrust again. And this time it was pleasure. I writhed, and he began thrusting in and out, faster, harder, both of us moaning passionately. A white light was coming, and it hit. It was instantaneous. I arched my back, digging my fingernails into his back, and he came as well, shooting deep inside of me, which wasn't exactly the most comfortable feeling. He stayed inside of me, and a tickling feeling filled me as he lost his hardness. How amazing. As far as I could tell, most girls do not orgasm on their first try, but I did. That shows how skilled Orieus is, and how much we love each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lucy**

I should have known this was coming. A feeling of great despair was building, until I was about to burst. All this talk about how I don't deserve a faun, oh I should have taken him more seriously. I should have tried to convince him more that all I want is him, not a human. And then I was almost raped, and he saved me, and of course he would leave. He is too honorable to stay, for he killed, saw me partially undressed, and he wanted me to find someone I 'deserved'. All he succeeded in doing was to break my heart. At that I began sobbing, on and on, and on, for Tumnus was gone. My lover, my friend. He said he was coming back, but I still had to live without him, even for a short period of time. And he left because of me. I can't live with that.

After I had no tears left, emptiness filled me. There was nothing left. Nothing that could bring me pleasure. The only thing that would make me happy is for Tumnus to come back. So I will drift, and drift, because I am torn between living and dying. Without love, how can anyone live happily? Tumnus destroys me, but Tumnus is the one that can bring me back. Even if he came back, he would not be happy, and that would make me unhappy. He wants to be human, and that is what he will find, even if he searches till the ends of this world. And he leaves me here to despair, and drift.


	7. A Year Later

B.J: Thanx, and of course he will.

BradenIsMyMonkey: Updating…

**A Year Later**

**Peter**

A guess all good things come to an end. Lucy's happiness was destroyed when Tumnus left, and when Lucy's happiness is destroyed, everyone's happiness is destroyed. It has been a whole year, and it is almost Lucy's birthday again. She has been attempting to be happy, but everyone can see the utter despair that fills her. The once bright and happy girl is just an empty shell, waiting in vain for her lover to come home.

**Lucy**

I do try to be happy for everyone else's sake, but how can I? Tumnus was my life and love, and I am sure I will never get over him. Everything that was beautiful and calm is twisting, writhing and black. How can I live in a world like this? The only thing that keeps me sane and alive is the hope that Tumnus will come to me at last. I know this hope is in vain, but it is a dream, and I must have a dream. My birthday is tomorrow, and surprisingly, I am not looking forward to it. On that day I would be with Tumnus, and the day after, loving him.

**Tumnus**

I miss Lucy. My darling, beautiful Lucy. I will go to her, on her birthday, as she is totally deserving of it. But what is she hates me? I left her, to seek something I desire, and what if she hates me for it?

**Lucy**

It is my birthday, but this brings nothing but vain hope, a painful thing. No party for me this year, no Aslan to comfort me. Just me and my family. I act like I'm unbelievably happy, and I think for once they believe me. At dusk, I walk to the little meadow Mr. Tumnus showed me long, long ago. I worry. What if he is dead? And if he is not, why does he not come home to me?

Suddenly, my heart stops. There, on the top of the hill, right next to the tree is Mr. Tumnus. I shriek with happiness and I run to him. He is so, so different, but I would never forget that face of his. He is human! I jump on him, and we go rolling down the hill, kissing and laughing. This has to be the best birthday ever! Mr. Tumnus has come home! I think everyone in Narnia heard me scream in happiness, everyone!

Mr. Tumnus lights a fire, and we sit down across from each other. He knows that I expect for him to tell me everything.

**Tumnus**

I take a deep breath, resisting my temptation to kiss Lucy into oblivion.

"When I left, I felt that you deserved better. I would never be happy the way I was, and I knew that this would affect our relationship. So I searched, seemingly in vain, for a way to turn human, a way to be deserving of you.

I went to the country south of here, because I heard a rumor that there was a potions man that could make any kind of potion you would like, for a price.

Well I found him…"


	8. The Potions' Man

Zozzy: No, this isn't finished. I have lots of TumnusXLucy stuff coming. 

DracosxonexandxonlyxLioness: Updating…

(none): Updating…

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy with summer marching band, and I was having slight writer's block. Please continue to review, please, please, please! X's mark sex scene.

**The Potions' Man**

**Tumnus**

"I found him after two months of searching. He lived in the middle of the mountains, and there were markings that only people that he felt were worthy could see that led me there. When I walked in his cave he said

'Ah, Tumnus, I've been expecting you.'

I was stunned that he knew I was coming, much less my name. He said

'I am the potions' man you have searched so valiantly and persistently for. You want to become human do you not?'

I nodded my head quickly and he said

'I will make you your potion. Come back in one moon.'

I stayed in the mountains for a month and came back, avoiding the predators looking for easy food. When I came back, he handed me his potion and said

'Here is your potion that will change you into a human. But there is a price.'

I took the potion and left, heartsick, because the price would be horrible. And I came straight here afterwards."

**Lucy**

"I am just glad you are back. I was wanted you for a year, and this is definitely the best birthday present ever."

Mr. Tumnus said in a voice I have never heard him use before

"But you haven't even gotten your real present yet."

I smiled, slightly confused and waited for him to give me my real present. He leaned over and kissed me, more passionately than I had ever experience. We kept kissing, and I ended lying on the ground with him on top of me. I began to get nervous, not knowing where this was heading, but enjoying every second. Finally, he stopped, and pulled off of me saying

"Do you want to do this?"

I knew in the instant, yes I wanted him more than anything. We kissed fervently, and my top was slowly pulled off, his very quickly. At this point, we were pressed so close; it's a wonder that we weren't melded together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We needed each other so badly; we basically ripped off the rest of our clothes. We stopped for a second, just looking at each other. I blushed, as no one had ever looked at me _there_ before, and he smiled. He slowly came close to me and kissed me gently.

"Are you absolutely sure."

I kissed him in response. We resumed the position of him on top, me on bottom, still kissing. I felt his manhood touch me there, and I arched response, as a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through me. He very slowly slid the tip of his manhood into me, and I inhaled sharply. He went the rest of the way in more quickly, and I shrieked. It hurt more than I could possibly imagine. He kissed my tears away, him shaking slightly from holding back, and waited for me to compose myself. I gave him a quick nod, and he left my body and came back in. It still hurt but not as badly, and there was an undertone of pleasure. He left, and entered quickly again, and the pain was gone. All I was left with was a driving need to keep going, for the pleasure was going to kill me. He pounded into me over and over, more and more quickly. He refused to come before I did, and I was lasting longer than I thought I could. I could see how badly he needed to climax, and I felt the same thing. The pleasure was making me blind, completely taking me over. He took his hand, and ground it against a spot down there, and that's all it took. I arched my back, moaning extremely loud, I could barely feel him coming inside of me as well. He pulled out of me slowly and, smiled at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tumnus**

Both of us had a fine sheen of sweat on us, but Lucy looked more beautiful than ever in her soft afterglow. I didn't mean to cause her so much pain, but I think it was worth it in the end. Suddenly she sat up, remembering something and asked

"What was the price you have to pay for becoming human!"


End file.
